


Careful

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be careful," Billy says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

Billy stops him on their way to Feet. "Be careful," Billy says. _With Elijah_ , he doesn't finish, but Dom hears it anyway.

Billy has no idea. Elijah's the harsh one, the demanding one, the one who bruises and bites and leaves perfect Orlando marred in secret places, which Orlando, gasping, allows. Elijah's the one who likes to _watch_ , his breath hitching as Dom and Orlando pulse together with one rhythm. Elijah's the one who wants to be fucked roughly, forever pushing Dom, _harder, faster_. Elijah's the sun. Dom and Orlando are blinded by him.

"Don't worry," Dom says. "We are."


End file.
